ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training with Sai and Ryu-Taijutsu!!
TAIJUTSU!=Training with Ryu and Sai! Place: Baku Mountain With every training session there is a valueable lesson to be learned. Each student of Yonshigakure was invited to partake in a special Taijutsu display. Azuresato Ryu asked Saiyuki to help her demonstrate different effective techniques some Taijutsu users executed. No one was seriously injured. Begin Training! AzuresatoRyu: - I strolled into the room, brushing my hands off slightly-..Alright boys..!~ Can't wait to show you just what I have in store..- I walked along the trodden path up to Baku mountain. It was a well known place, of Yonshi. The place I trained my lovely students.-...-Boys that I had come to cherish as if they were my own. In all honesty..they were. They had no families here. Just their sensei.-.....-I had alot planned for them, we had much to discuss as well.- .....-I hopped up onto a ledge, landed softly and stood..looking out to that path I had come from. I commenced waiting for them.- ((just try to match my size posts. unless I say otherwise. could be small could be huge. ^.^ get your pages of jutsu ready in word and make a taijutsu line.)) AkioNara whispers: Akio sighed walking over to her but keeping to his attention on Ryu to see if she was up to something. He reached behind him and kept his hand ready in his pouch incase he had needed it.-What is it Ryu sensei-he asked puzzled and slowly sat down on the green grass,-Is it another training session?-he thought that because the chunnin exams were very close. To be honest he wasn’t really ready. Still hated fighting. AkioNara: Akio sighed walking over to her but keeping to his attention on Ryu to see if she was up to something. He reached behind him and kept his hand ready in his pouch incase he had needed it.-What is it Ryu sensei-he asked puzzled and slowly sat down on the green grass,-Is it another training session?-he thought that because the chunnin exams were very close. To be honest he wasn’t really ready. Still hated fighting. TakashiroSarutobi: Taka yawned as he watched Akio and his mother-like sensei Ryu converse over something while he sat on the edge of baku mountain and stared down at the valley that lie outstretched before them with a bored,sleepy expression on his face. He then got up to his feet and stretched lightly,letting out another yawn, rubbing his eyes as he began to walk over to them and scratched his head “Whats up for today???” He muttered out softly,as his voice was very soft AzuresatoRyu: - I hopped down and landed softly...glancing around once or twice.-.....Come on, gather around boys. Taka. let me see those knuckles... AkioNara: -Akio looked to Taka and wonderd what Ryu sensei was talking about. he turned to taka and looked at his fists.-Knuckles?-he said only waiting for a reply AzuresatoRyu: - I nodded- Something I've been working with taka....Now. gather around boys. AkioNara: -he scooted closer to her and looked up to her mask wondering what she was going to say.-Yes Sensei. TakashiroSarutobi: Taka then unraveled the white bloodstained bandages from around his hands and held up his busted open, bloodied and torn apart fists AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu nodded and lifted her hands, she sat with them, making sure to heal the knuckles up to calouses-....good job Taka. -I winked and crossed my arms.-.......now...We're going to take a look at something we havn't looked at yet... can anyone tell me what that is? AkioNara: -he raised his hand only remembering Jinoras Animal that was sometimes beside her.-Summoning jutsu-he wonderd but also remember'd that Inkroe had diffrent plans for his gennin.- AzuresatoRyu: - I blinked and shook my head-...well yes. but we wont be delving into that for a very long time...you wont have summons for the chunin exams.. ....no the answer I'm looking for is Taijutsu. TakashiroSarutobi: Taka shuddered as he heard that dreaded word, Taijutsu, the art of close combat, oh how he despised it ItsumoAi: -Itsumo would walk in her head held high as she bows to Miss Ryu and waves to the others crouching down slightly and resting her arms are her knees wondering what she was going to learn today- AzuresatoRyu: As of now, our training will be getting far more rigorous...dangerous..and intense. - I nodded three times with each subject.-...Every dau of your training..its going to be incredibly hard on your bodies....but in the end...you will be able to do amazing, incredible things with even your physical strength alone... AzuresatoRyu: Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat......-She spoke from her head, and then stood-....And today we're going to begin that training that will aid you with devloping your own manner of taiutsu with a few basic but strong techniques. AzuresatoRyu: ...Saisai...should come soon to help me with something..-she looked around.-.....I'm sure you kids want to know just what kind of things taijutsu can do....some of you have seen it first hand... TakashiroSarutobi: He rubbed his eyes and looked around slowly "You mean we'll do things like you can..?" Saiyuki the test dummy!!~ SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I shake my head, looking around for Ryu and I spot her, raising an eyebrow. "You called..?" ItsumoAi: -Itsu smile since she was trained in Taijutsu- AkioNara: -he sat up more intressted in the matter. as much as he didn't like fighting he knew it would be a better perk then using so much chakra.-But you can use chakra to persay..."pack a punch" AzuresatoRyu: - I looked to him-...hmm?... what I can do?...-she laughed and shook her head-..you havn't begun to see what I can do!!!~....-she turned strolling towards sai..- hey saisai!~..okay...so I promise I'll heal you...okay?..alright! - I let out a happy giggle and smirked jogging a bit away from her.-.....Of course, akio. However Taijutsu is convienent..it does not at all exert as much as say, a ninjutsu would...its always a good choice... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: The eyebrow raises further and I hesitantly raise my right hand to take off my AzuresatoRyu: ..- I nodded and lifted my hand.. I took a stance, my feet spread about a foot apart.-.......alright Sai, first we'll show a pretty basic technique.. I've used this plenty of times, Its a vicious counter to any body limb that comes your way.....If you can execute it perfectly...then this will be your right hand man so to say during any close combat battle...Keep in mind, none of this will be redy to use until we continue with our training...physically. ...okay sai! gimme your best shot!!! right here! -she pointed to her chest- AzuresatoRyu: This is also what I'll be teaching you kids...all of you. so pay close attention... AkioNara: -he nodded looking closley on there movements- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I stare blandly at Ryu, wondering what was going on in her head; I was totally sure I was going to get a broken limb from this and I roll my eyes. I had broken limbs before, so I wasn't too afraid of another one. Since this was a demonstration only, I didn't feel the need to charge at her; I simply walked to a spot far enough away for a punch. I let my hands rest at my sides, usually for balance as I shifted my weight upon my left leg after sliding it back. In a fluid motion, I raised my hands, curled the fingers into a fist and let my right arm snap forward, delivering a punch toward Ryu's chest. If the attack landed, it would likely leave a bruise and knock the breath from her. venussoudai: Soudai arrived silently, going over to her genin friends and giving silent nods before sitting down. She looked over at the two senseis who were kind enough to give them another lesson. In the shinobi world how the circle of life went was that when these genins grew up, they ended up teaching their sensei children as they were once taught. As of right now though Soudai didn't think either Sai, Giraffe, or Inkie had any children, but there was always time. AzuresatoRyu: - The punch should have had about three seconds to hit from the distance she was at, being that she did not take a running start. I in the first second upon noticing her flex for the strike, brought my arm above my head, my fist tightened and I bent it, in the second second, I brought the elbow downwards, at the same time, within the first second, I flexxed the muscles in my leg..it sprung upwards during the second second and the same time my elbow came down, they met together with a massive CRUNCH and a SNAP from the absolute raw physical force I posessed. It effectively intercepted the hit within the beginning of the third second, her hair blew back slightly from the excess force i had generated from my technique.- AzuresatoRyu: Kōsa Hō..cross block.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My strike missed and pain exploded in my arm, though I heard the snap of breaking bone first. Oh the wonders of the body..the burning fire of a shattered bone washed through my body and I nearly blacked out. Nearly. I gritted my teeth, bit my tongue and held on to consciousness. Who would have thought I'd incurr broken bones for the demonstra--Ryu's training grounds were a lot foggier than mine--Mine has a rainbow. I shook my head, snapping myself out of my mental ramblings and I hopped back after Ryu's strike, right arm dangling uselessly at my side. It throbbed..sure I had broken bones in the past, but that didn't negate how much they HURT. I thought about glaring at Ryu..then thought better of it. "Now..what." I said, through gritted teeth. AzuresatoRyu: - I winced, noticing her pain as well as the seething hidden anger-...augh..ahah......I'm sorry... -I muttered. I looked to the children- ..Taijutsu can be useful in many more ways than one...normally its seen an offensive thing when in reality, defense can find a position there too. do you all understand? letme hear what you think about what you've just seen. ..remember. I did not use an ounce of chakra. Jinora: -Jinora blinked.. "it looked like you used your arm and leg together like a jaw to avoid the punch.. like an offensive and defensive move" - AzuresatoRyu: - I cheerfully clapped- yes!...anyone else? ... HatakeSetsuko: I agree with Jinora... TakashiroSarutobi: That was pretty fancy! i liked it! -he chuckled and let out a grin- AzuresatoRyu: Taijutsu, stretches the limits of the body..the physical body, strength, muscles...- I nodded- In order to have effective Taijutsu, one must go through rigorous training that focuses often with chakraless physical power...Though, yes like anything..we can enhance effects with chakra...- I nodded- It can turn a fight around during any close combat situation... AzuresatoRyu: once its mastered... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Soudai.." I said, both sweetly though with still clenched teeth. "Tell Ryu what you thought..it lets me know you're actually paying attention." I said, acidly. "It helps let me know my pain, for your TEACHINGS, it's going to waste." venussoudai: Soudai smiled a little, she had been paying attention of course, just was waiting for the people who were here before she arrived to ask questions first, respectfully. "I arrived late, i apologize for that. Was there an announced fighting style? It looks like taijutsu can end up hurting yourself as well as your enemy..Does your elbow hurt?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "No. My elbow feels just fine. It's only broken." I said dryly, pushing the pain away with effort. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: It seemed I got sarcastic and moody when I was injured. AzuresatoRyu: - I winced slightly..glancing to sai...I inched away a tiny bit and sighed...if she hated that she was going to absolutely despise her for what I 'd demonstrate next-....Now.. If you like I can show you something kind of extreme...Anyone want to see? just what good, practiced Taijutsu can do?...-Compared to what they had seen me perform before..this would make it seem..nothing..-....I then nodded- Yes soudai. when Taijutsu is abused, or wrongly displayed..one can get seriously injured...it takes a truly powerful person to be able to withstand something like what I'm about to show you... AzuresatoRyu: every ready?!...-I looked to sai- AzuresatoRyu: - I then paused- ah...mine?....oh... nope. - I shook my head-..not in the least.. TakashiroSarutobi: "I can tell this is going to be vvery painful..." he then cringed,his ears still ringing from the previous crunch SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Says the person who isn't going to feel the pain.." I replied acidly, looking at Ryu. "Next move." HatakeSetsuko: -he perked on watching closely- venussoudai: "Shouldn't you heal her first?" Soudai asked worried about Saiyuki's pain. She might get asked to attack her again with her squadmates, she didn't want this unfair advantage when that time came..Going for where she knew Saiyuki was injured and all. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I blink and look at Soudai. "I'm fine." It was a total lie; my fingers looked like purple sausages, and my arm was slowly turning the same purple-black. I turned back toward Ryu. "I really would like to hurry this up, though." AzuresatoRyu: - I nodded, whle i walked to take another stance, brushing my feet off with a hand then kicking at the dirt-....aah?..oh! yes. of course. after all of this I'll take care of all of her injuries!!~...- I turned back to the children- ...remember. pay close attention....- I looked back to sai and I nodded yet again-...right!...here it comes!!!! ....-I gripped a single fist at my side, flexxing the muscle in my arm...I was about twelve feet away now..the muscles in my legs tightened..I lifted my back foot and within that moment I was rocketing toward Sai, there was nothing charged into my feet, I had done this void of chakra...another of the moments I arrived, arm pulled back cocked like a gun ready to fire...I had lowered my body during this charge so that when I delivered this God forsaken punch it would be aimed squarely for her abdomen..- -To the onlooker's it would have definately proved hard to see much more than my appearance there. I twisted my body into this strike, planting my feet securely on the ground and I let loose, as I brought this fist forward, my other arm drew back, readying itself to follow up if this one connected. I had four to land, and each one would take her a little bit off the ground each strike. If each punch connected, the last one would contain enough physical force to send her body into a gargantuan sized bouldar sitting not far off- HatakeSetsuko: -he watched on carefully- I will have to practice more Taijutsu... TakashiroSarutobi: Holy crap! -his eyes bugged out as he saw his sensei move almost as quick as lightning Jinora: -as Jinora watched she couldnt help but wonder how much damage this was doing to the other jounin- venussoudai: Soudai was surprised none of this was done with chakra and still had the powerful force behind it. She realized she miscalculated Ryu as someone that was just about her ninjutsus with a little sword play, it seemed the jounins always came out with more and more surprises for Soudai whether is be summons, EMS, or muscles.. AkioNara: -he said nothing but his thoughts were all over the place. such speed was preformed by the two- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched as Ryu took steps back, 12 feet away now. This was for the sake of a lesson, so even when my eyes saw her move, watched her as she got closer, I didn't move. I knew this was going to hurt and I dimly wondered what the fuck I was thinking when I offered to help. The first strike hit me square in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me to boot. The second hit slightly to the side, as with the first strike I had been lifted from the ground. I couldn't take a breath and dimly wondered if this was how I would die. The third strike connect and I felt something else snap in my chest; broken rib. The fourth strike hit and another snap, plus an explosion of pain. Another rib. After the fourth strike, I flew backward, reverting to pure instinct alone, so I twisted in the air, ignoring the screaming protests of my broken ribs and landed, less than gracefully upon the giant ass rock behind me. I fell to my knees, finally dragging in a breath though with each inhale, my ribs burned. I ignored it; I needed air more than I had to worry about my ribs. I coughed a few times, spitting out blood and I looked up at Ryu, only really half aware of things now. Sooner or later my full instincts would kick in, my ANBU instincts. At that point..all pain would be blocked off..my mind would go blank..I hoped this wouldn't go on too much longer..I slid feet first, off the boulder and landed, wincing. I straightened as much as I could and made my way slowly back to the group. HatakeSetsuko: Holy..... cow... -he got wide eyed- HatakeSetsuko: remind me never to piss Ryu off... -he said to himself- TakashiroSarutobi: The color from his face drained as he saw saiyuki be chuckled around so violently "Oh my god..." Heaven Collapses! AzuresatoRyu: - However I was not yet finished...I was glad she did not stay crushed into the bouldar, I'd tried to hold back my massive strikes to allow her the ability to move away...when she had flown backwards for the bouldar, I had disapeared from where I'd stood, I had charged after her, and brought my fist back yet again...This bouldar was larger than any the children had seen me crush, but I pushed on anyway..My fist because charged with 45 percent of my chakra..and I brought it into the side of it-.................-a large crack surfaced in the middle of the bouldar, the sheer brutal force of my 1000 meter punch had traveled through it to its core effectively "snapping" it in half..the other half, slid down the side of the mountain..should sai have been in the way of that last punch there would have been lethal consequences.- ....Heavenly collapse! -I jumped from the rock and landed, brushing my hands off-....-the one thousand meter punch had been aptly named, over the years of its use by the Great Tsunade and even Sakura Haruno, if someone had been struck full on with it, it had been known to send them 1000 meter's away.- AkioNara: -his expression the same as Suko, but he still remained silent. His mind was some what gone by the display emotion. she was hurt badly he saw that but..didn't show it.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Yup..ANBU instincts. My blue eyes went blank, my face slack and I watched, almost in slow motion, as Ryu ran toward me, fist extended again. I wasn't going to be in the way; I shouldn't have even done this in the first place. Dammit..I jumped into the air, channeling Chakra into my feet to allow me to jump higher. I twisted mid air, so that I landed behind Ryu, away from the blast. I struggled to have at least enough presence of mind not to attack back..but I couldn't promise what I'd do if she attacked me again. AzuresatoRyu: - I looked to sai and I smiled, jogging towards her-..ookay. lets get you healed up alright?...- I didn't show the least amount of physical deterance. I didn't seem tired, even worn out. wihtin myself I had exhausted only a small amount of chakra. perhaps a quickened breath for a few minutes might have been the only effect.- AzuresatoRyu: ...any comments? questions kids?.-l spoke, while headed for sai to aid her.- HatakeSetsuko: No... nothing here TakashiroSarutobi: Likewise.. venussoudai: "How are you hitting so hard without chakra?" Soudai questioned, looking at either of the genins who had said they had no questions, wondering if they knew already. AkioNara: -he shook his head trying to still absorb everything- Calming the beast SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched Ryu jog toward me, blank gaze following her movements. I didn't hear the words she spoke, but my mind, racing, identified her movements as none threatening. My brain wouldn't process anything beyond that. A tiny corner of my mind started babbling..I should have warned Ryu. I should have told her what happens when I'm injured far enough. Should have warned her about the blanking out, the pure murderous instincts I gained. Damn..ANBU..I snarled internally..the only thing I hated about being in it for four years.. AzuresatoRyu: - I understood this stare. I had seen it many times before in my times with the Leaf ANBU. Brutality led to pure survival instinct, the will and strive to live. -......-I also knew how to quell it. Being with the ANBU as a medical nin I had been trained to show them only signs of surrender, calmness..people when driven to this limit were incredibly unpredictable. I allowed my hands to illuminate green and indicate my intentions.- ...its okay Sai, lets get you feeling better..okay?... AzuresatoRyu: -For now, I'd ignore soudai's question, this would be until I could ensure sai was alright.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My gaze continued to follow Ryu as she walked toward me, every muscle in my body tense; ready to attack, to pounce, to defend. Ready to grip the swords upon my back, ready to form hand seals at a moments notice. My mind continued racing, pulling in body motions, use of Chakra, distance..stance..green Chakra..healing..that's what it was for..I saw signs of surrender..knew it as the universal sign of calmness..I relaxed slightly, though not all the way. That tiny corner of my mind half-wondered what the children thought.. Ryu's words, some of them, reached my ears 'feeling..better..' As she kept approaching, I made no other move than to raise my right hand and let blue Lightning Chakra surround it. A clear sign I was ready to defend myself, should the need arise. AzuresatoRyu: - I sighed slightly, This had been a damper, I'd known all along it was a possibility. So I'd prepared. I stayed low on the ground, and sat down, gestureing for her to make the move towards me. I knew this would be less threatening than if I tried to approach her.- ..come on Sai. Let's get all of you healed. ..- I too wondered what the students thought about seeing a primal defense like this..something all ANBU members had instilled within them somewhere..- TakashiroSarutobi: Taka slowly raises his hands up to make a geta way if sai had gone all animal like SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Ryu sat..I relaxed further..no need to have the Chakra in my hand..my head tilted to the side hearing the word 'healed'. Yes..that is what we were supposed to do..I took a single step, and even that one step seemed to hold power to it, gracefulness that belittled the pain I was still in. Obviously I couldn't feel how bad I was off. I wouldn't remember any of this later..as soon as Ryu healed me..I would black out..I knew..I took another step, my stance becoming more relaxed as I finally took the last step to reach Ryu. I sat on the ground in front of her, only giving her a single nod of my head which conveyed my acceptance of her healing. AkioNara: -he grabs Taka's arm and pulls him back down without looking, his eyes were still glued on the two jonnin, he then opend his mouth to speak of why he pulled Taka down-You stupid. do you think that Ryu sensei would let us get hurt if somthing llike that happend? TakashiroSarutobi: He looks over at kio and winces "You never know what might happen.. she could take down ryu with some sorta freakish power.." he whispered back to him SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had been used to silence..the only person that should have been talking, was the once that was supposed to heal me. Foolish Gennin..to speak..my right hand flashed up again, building Lightning Chakra and I turned to look at the two children. I let out a primal growl, canines showing. In my current state, they were enemies..their stances..standing..invading..threatening. The Chakra in my hand glowed brighter. AzuresatoRyu: - I went to work immediately, I took no time delivering a diagnostic check.- ...- I shut my eyes and gave a gentle sigh, I was glad she could understand me..However I noticed my two students- ...Sit! - I commanded in a simple word-... venussoudai: Soudai was watching fascinated still, that something like this could occure during training. It would be interesting to see how her sensei would react to a threatening gesture from one of the genins, like tempting the sleeping lion with a poke by a stick. Fortunately Soudai did not do this but unfortauntely it seemed Akio and Taka did stir anger from Saiyuki. TakashiroSarutobi: He yipped and fell back quickly,dragging kio to the ground with him SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I didn't need to see, my ANBU instincts were still running. My left hand moved, intending to wrap around Ryu's wrist to stop whatever she was going to, but I had moved to slow, took too much of my concentration off of her. I blinked and my vision started to become less hazy..I started to think again..the Chakra faded..but so did my vision. It turned into a tunnel of black before they closed and I passed out, still in a seated position, though slumped. AzuresatoRyu: - I finished up in about five or ten minutes...when I did, I smiled and stood..-.....Alright!! we'll let Saisai sleep it off!~ - I was thankful for my abilities this day. An attack like that could have left her completely immobilized for days if it was left alone..- who's ready for some hardcore stuff?! HatakeSetsuko: hardcore? that was not hardcore? -he blinked a coupld of times- TakashiroSarutobi: his jaw just hung open as she talked to all of them,stupefied that she didnt catagorize that as hardcore SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I finally slipped to the side, landing on my left side and promptly started snoring, sleeping peacefully. It was quite possible that nothing that would happen in the next 4 hours would wake me up. AzuresatoRyu: - I nodded, strolling out to the middle-.. I meant training!~ but good to know you all understand the extremity of that move..... Soudai. - I turned my attention to the genin who had asked me a question before I calmed saiyuki down and rendered her asleep-...... The extent of my taijutsu training goes back to when I was about your guy's age..and even a little more than that... since then I focused on both medical jutsu and taijutsu...physically exhausting myself morning until night with rigorous scheduled work outs. Some of which I'll show you all this day. I did it with raw muscle power. venussoudai: Soudai nodded, looking over at Jinora wondering what she had thought about the one sided fight Saiyuki was kind enough to permit happening, then the following ANBU Sai became. "I see. Thank you sensei.." She bowed a little respectfully. TakashiroSarutobi: "You turned into a freaking powerhouse without even breaking a sweat!" He stood up and made a small scene about what happened "You are almost a sakura reborn!" AzuresatoRyu: - I turned to look back to my student and I tilted my head. Many times I had been compared to the great Tsunade herself but not many times had someone said that about Lady Haruno.-..... haha.. Yes. Taijutsu, when correctly displayed can prove to be incredibly intimidating. Sometimes to get out of battles I used to simply blow up a bouldar near by and they'd go running!!~ aahaahaha!!~!...sothen! everyone ready?..- I could tell it was a shock to have seen me exert so much force to them.- AzuresatoRyu: - I beamed and chuckled at them-...So then. are you all ready? ((Records no longer exist.)) Category:Training Category: Medical